1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
A game program is known for causing a computer to execute a game played by a player using game contents such as character cards (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-264183). This game program causes a computer to execute an offer process to offer a player with a game content used in the game. When the execution of this offer process offers a player with a game content of the same type as a game content that the player already owns, there has been little advantage in owning redundant game contents of the same type.